Reunited Souls
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :OneShot: :Secuela de Fragile Soul: Los siglos habían pasado y él seguía esperando por ella. Afortunadamente ya no tendría que esperar ni un día más.


**Disclaimer**: _Inuyasha_ y todos sus personajes originales son propiedad de su autora Rumiko Takahashi, los tomo prestados para medios recreativos sin fines de lucro.

...

**Reunited Souls**  
Por:_ Hoshi no Negai_

El mundo estaba cambiando.

Se movía más rápido, evolucionaba más rápido. Lo que antes fueron grandes bosques imperturbables ahora eran junglas de concreto, espacios que los humanos habían tomado para asentarse. El verde de los árboles había sido reemplazado por el gris de un suelo sin vida, por tejados y postes con largos cables negros. Aún existían muchas zonas libres de esa plaga que cada vez ganaba más terreno, pero él sabía que no se quedarían así por demasiado tiempo.

El sitio en el que siempre había vivido cada vez era más irreconocible, y seguiría cambiando a lo largo de los años. Él vería cómo los humanos le daban forma al mundo durante varios siglos más, estaba seguro. Pero no formaría parte de nada, como siempre. Sólo era un espectador que se limitaba a esperar. Había perdido la cuenta de por cuánto tiempo había estado esperando, pero ni siquiera le importaba. No iría a ningún lado.

La mayoría de los demonios habían desaparecido ya en ese entonces. Pocos sobrevivieron al exterminio masivo que iniciaron los humanos varias décadas atrás, con sus potentes armas capaces de acabar con cualquier ser viviente, convirtiendo a los de su clase en nada más que mitos y leyendas del pasado.

Si quedaban demonios vivos hasta ese entonces, era porque sabían eludir a los hombres; se escondían en lo profundo de las montañas o en lugares casi inalcanzables. Ahora sólo quedaban dos opciones: huir o unírseles y pasar desapercibidos, fingiendo ser uno más del montón y adaptándose a su nuevo mundo de concreto.

Y él, por supuesto, no siguió ninguna de esas opciones. Nada de lo que sucediera a su alrededor lo haría ser algo que no era.

A pesar de que la amenaza era latente, y se volvía más letal, nunca la experimentó de primera mano. Jaken murió a menos de cien años después de la partida de su protegida. La edad lo había alcanzado, y sus huesos viejos y cansados ya no podían soportarlo más. Ah-Un, al contrario, vivió a su lado por muchísimo más tiempo, siendo su única y silenciosa compañía hasta que también la vejez lo hizo sucumbir, a no menos de una década del tiempo actual.

Sesshomaru, aunque su seriedad no lo revelara, lamentó la partida de sus lacayos en su momento. Con la muerte de Jaken llegó el silencio lánguido que antes había sido su único compañero, cuando era más joven y viajaba solo. Y con la muerte de Ah-Un, esa soledad regresó a él como una verdad aplastante. Ya no la acogía con frívolo orgullo, como cuando se alegraba genuinamente de no tener a nadie cerca de él. Ahora la recibía como si fuera una vieja amiga a la que se veía forzado a seguir.

Todas sus peleas las había ganado, todos sus enemigos estaban muertos y no existía nadie que lo desafiara. Si no había con quién combatir, ni más poder que conseguir, ¿de qué servía continuar de esa manera? Podría dedicarse a reconquistar sus tierras, podría buscar a su madre ―quien estaba seguro de que vivía; ella era imposible de exterminar― o incluso a su hermano, podría irse del país, o empezar a aniquilar a la plaga humana como en otra época le habría gustado hacer, pero no lo hacía.

Él sólo seguía esperando.

_Rin_. La sola mención de ese nombre le hacía evocar épocas remotas, llenas de risas infantiles, parloteos interminables, flores silvestres y sonrisas risueñas. Era a esos tiempos a los que quería volver. Quería hacerlo todo de nuevo, cambiar lo necesario y tomar las decisiones correctas. De haberlo hecho, ¿se habría atrevido a seguir los pasos de su padre?

Muy en su interior él sabía la respuesta, pero ya no quería pensar en ella.

No era propio del Gran Sesshomaru vivir de suposiciones que jamás llegaron a cumplirse.

Pero cuando el momento llegó, él ni siquiera lo había esperado.

Tenseiga estaba vibrando, luego de siglos enteros en total silencio. Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos y la observó con un leve tinte de asombro. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su quietud como para imaginar que ésta pudiera acabarse tan repentinamente. Cuando alzó la vista buscando la razón por la cual su katana de repente volviera a la vida, se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba.

Estaba muy cerca de lo que antes había sido la aldea de su medio hermano. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de las rústicas cabañas de madera, ni de los campos de cultivo. Lo que ocupaba su lugar era una ciudad en desarrollo, expandiéndose como sólo la plaga gris sabía hacerlo.

El templo, por el contrario, era casi igual al que recordaba. Ya estaba completamente construido; las mismas estructuras seguían en sus lugares, sólo que esta vez eran de un material más resistente y firme.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él al considerar lo que estaba pasando, o mejor dicho, lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ni siquiera dedicó un segundo en ordenar sus pensamientos y se puso en marcha por el bosque que aún predominaba en los alrededores del templo, un pedazo verde aún intacto luego de tanto concreto a los pies de aquella colina donde la ciudad se extendía.

El sol todavía no terminaba de salir y el ambiente era sumamente tranquilo y silencioso, con la excepción de algunos pájaros que le daban la bienvenida al nuevo día con sus cantos y silbidos. No se adentró en el templo, sólo lo contempló a una buena distancia entre los árboles, muy alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Pero a pesar de que nadie saltara a su vista, la espada seguía resonando débilmente desde su cintura.

Cuando comprendió por qué, le supo como un trago de amarga decepción.

―¿Eres Sesshomaru, verdad? ―lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Había sentido su presencia aún antes de que ella se hiciera notar. El demonio giró la cabeza y observó por el rabillo del ojo―. Mi tío Sesshomaru.

No había dudas en su parecido. La misma cara de esa sacerdotisa, pero con los ojos de su hermano y un dejo de su sonrisa altanera en los labios. Incluso sin el haori de lana de ratas de fuego y las orejas de perro que sobresalían de su largo cabello negro sabía de quién se trataba.

―Eres la hija de Inuyasha.

―Te acuerdas de mí ―sonrió ella emocionada, ignorando el tono claramente molesto de su tío― ¡Vaya, no lo puedo creer! Te pareces mucho a mi papá, no me había dado cuenta la primera vez que te vi. Es decir, él no tenía ninguna marca en la cara ni vestía tan bien, pero se nota que son hermanos. ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte, tío Sesshomaru!

La hanyou quiso darle un abrazo, aunque no se atrevió. Sus padres le habían dicho que él no era nada cariñoso y repudiaba cualquier muestra de emociones, así que era mejor no arriesgarse. ¡Pero le era imposible no querer hacerlo! No tenía el honor de conocer a un miembro de su pequeñísima familia todos los días, y el hecho de que aún continuara con vida, después de tantos años y sucesos atroces, era como un rayito de esperanza.

―Tienes a Tessaiga ―señaló él, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le dijo. En otros tiempos habría sentido el impulso de arrebatársela para reclamarla al fin, pero aquello le pareció absurdo. Era curioso que tras largos años buscando desesperadamente esa poderosa arma, le hubiera perdido el interés incluso cuando estaba a su libre alcance.

―Sí, mi papá me la dio junto con su haori ―confirmó ella, estirando la tela que caía hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, tapando parte de la estrecha hakama blanca que llevaba debajo. Había amarrado las mangas con un nudo a su espalda, dejando sus brazos casi totalmente descubiertos. El rostro de Izayoi se ensombreció cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos―. No esperaba verte aquí. Es la primera vez que vienes desde que Rin falleció.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura? ―preguntó Sesshomaru con indiferencia.

―Porque vengo a menudo. Ya no es mi hogar, pero nunca pude abandonarlo por completo ―le dijo ella con melancolía, viendo el templo a lo lejos―. Sólo quiero ver a mi madre de nuevo, cuando llegue la época a la que corresponde. Creo que es en este siglo, aunque no estoy muy segura de en cuál año exactamente. No podré hablar con ella ni nada, no quisiera alterar el curso de las cosas, pero sólo con poder verla una vez sería suficiente.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera fingía que le prestaba atención. Sólo notó una cosa demasiado obvia que le había extrañado sobremanera:

―¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Las orejas negras de Izayoi se plegaron hacia atrás por la interrupción tan brusca, e hizo una mueca de descontento antes de responder. Sus padres habían tenido razón con respecto a su tío, no tenía nada de tacto.

―Mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo, después de que lo hiciera mi madre.

El demonio abrió los ojos en su totalidad. Quizá le tomó más tiempo del esperado asimilar la noticia. ¿Inuyasha estaba muerto? No podía ser posible, se repitió con desconfianza. Su hermano no era ni la mitad de poderoso de lo que era él, pero tampoco era un total desperdicio de híbrido. Nunca habría sospechado que Inuyasha, a quien había jurado asesinar algún día en una memorable batalla, hubiera fallecido sin que él lo supiera.

Era sencillamente imposible.

―¿Cómo?

Izayoi notó que aquella corta palabra no había salido con rudeza ni apatía, sino más bien con algo de amargura. Sólo gracias a eso, su semblante se relajó un poco. No le gustaba mucho hablar del tema, pero su tío necesitaba saberlo. O al menos eso se decía ella.

―Mi madre murió cuando la fiebre llegó a la aldea. Mucha gente pereció en esa época, incluido mis tíos Miroku y Sango, fue la peor epidemia que pueda recordar. Pero ellos ya eran muy mayores y no pudieron combatirla. Al ser híbridos ni mi papá ni yo nos contagiamos, pero la pérdida de mi madre lo afectó mucho. Permanecimos en la aldea con los sobrevivientes hasta que comenzaron a llegar los exterminadores con sus nuevas armas y venenos. Aunque la gente del pueblo estaba de nuestro lado, los exterminadores no quisieron escuchar. Mi padre me entregó a Tessaiga y su haori y me hizo escapar mientras él se quedaba combatiendo. No quería irme, de verdad que no ―susurró más para sí, recordando aquel día con angustia. Sesshomaru la escuchaba sin siquiera parpadear―. Pero me hizo prometer que lo obedecería sin importar lo que pasara, y que él se reuniría con mi madre pronto ―sonrió tristemente―. Ni siquiera me permitió pelear para ayudarlo, sólo me apuraba para que me fuera lo más rápido posible con Shippo y Kirara. Me marché cuando comenzaron a atacarnos, pero él se quedó atrás entreteniéndolos para darnos tiempo. Les dio una muy buena pelea, pero sin su espada no luchaba con toda su capacidad. Regresé a la aldea unas semanas después, los exterminadores se habían adueñado de ella y gobernaban severamente a todos los habitantes. Mi padre ya no estaba ahí.

Izayoi se desinfló, reviviendo esa abrumadora sensación de sentirse sola en el mundo, arrancada de la persona que más amaba tan repentinamente. Su padre había muerto protegiéndola, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Todavía le remordía la conciencia por haberlo obedecido y se preguntaba por qué se había ido. Tessaiga pudo haberlo ayudado a seguir viviendo; si la hubiera usado habrían ganado y él todavía estaría ahí, ¿verdad? O si ella hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como lo era ahora, podría haber hecho algo útil.

Pero en ese entonces todavía era joven, tonta y _cobarde_. Para ella, abandonarlo fue el mayor acto de cobardía que jamás cometió, siendo una orden o no.

Sólo después se dio cuenta de que su padre había elegido su manera de morir. Luchando, asegurándose de que ella siguiera con vida y se llevara aquellos dos últimos regalos como legado. Él quiso que ella siguiera su propio camino, uno en el que él ya no tenía lugar.

Un picor se apoderó de sus ojos. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones había llorado por horas. De tristeza, dolor, rabia e impotencia. Pero sobre todo aquello, de orgullo. Su padre era un tonto testarudo, como su madre lo había llamado un montón de veces, pero era admirable, valiente y el mejor padre de la historia. Le había enseñado lo suficiente, y le dejó la vía libre para seguir por sí misma con las herramientas justas para hacerlo.

Pero aún así, sentía que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para estar con él. Ni toda la eternidad con su padre habría sido suficiente.

―Al menos todavía tengo a Shippo, Kirara y a otros amigos que lograron salvarse ―dijo ella de repente, aclarando su garganta―. No somos muchos, pero nos cuidamos entre nosotros, así que estoy bastante bien. Estamos planteándonos seriamente integrarnos a los humanos, quizás camuflándonos entre ellos estemos más seguros. O al menos eso es lo que espero, sólo quiero que mis cachorros tengan una vida normal.

Sesshomaru, que había guardado silencio y mantenido su expresión facial en una casi inmutable, alzó una ceja. Ésa era una prueba innegable de que el tiempo pasaba a pesar de todo. Nunca esperó que su sobrina ya tuviera su propia familia y debiera que acarrear con la responsabilidad aplastante que eso conllevaba. Aunque a decir verdad, casi había olvidado que tenía una sobrina. Y el hecho de que ella no fuera su única familia por parte de su hermano era un tanto extraño de considerar.

―Me hubiera gustado verte antes, tío Sesshomaru. A pesar de que te llevaras mal con mi papá, sigues siendo mi tío y eres importante para mí. Pero no pasa nada, sé que no es algo personal y no te culpo. Papá me habló de ti ―le dijo con una mueca muy parecida a las que hacía su hermano―. Dijo que nunca te quedabas en un solo lugar, y que era casi imposible rastrearte, como si desaparecieras en el aire. Y que la única forma de llamar tu atención era a través de Rin.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, lo que indicó a Izayoi que estaba en lo correcto.

―Así que imagino que es por esa razón que estás aquí ―concluyó triunfante. Pero pronto relajó los hombros y le dio una mirada comprensiva y con cierta pena. Su padre también le había comentado la historia de su tío Sesshomaru y Rin, y comprendía que era una situación delicada de tratar―. La verdad es que recuerdo poco de ella y lo que le pasó, pero sé que todos lamentamos bastante su partida. Tuvo que ser especialmente duro para ti, mamá dijo que la querías mucho. Todos lo decían, de hecho. Sé lo que se siente eso. Perder a los que amamos _es_ duro, pero… en realidad siempre están con nosotros, ¿sabes? Así que no estamos del todo solos, aunque así parezca ―le dedicó una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El demonio se quedó observándola, con la misma expresión en blanco, para después soltar una exhalación muda entre los dientes. Definitivamente aquello era algo que no necesitaba ni quería escuchar. No quería la lástima de nadie, y menos por un asunto que no era de su incumbencia. Después de todo ir a ese lugar había sido una pérdida de tiempo, Tenseiga sólo había vibrado en resonancia a la cercanía de Tessaiga, nada más. No tenía sentido continuar ahí.

Justo cuando daba un paso para retirarse, la espada volvió a sacudirse. Tocó el mango y al sentirlo cálido, luego de tantos años estando frío y carente de vida, supo que debía ser por algo más que la cercanía de su espada hermana.

Izayoi torció un poco la cabeza al ver la expresión de su tío. Al fin veía algo de emoción en su rostro, aunque no podía identificar qué tipo de emoción era exactamente.

―Bien, mejor me voy ―dijo de repente, haciendo que Sesshomaru alzara la vista hacia ella―. No creo que ésta sea la época de mi madre, volveré en unos años a ver si tengo suerte. Al menos tú si la tendrás hoy.

La mujer se giró para tomar impulso y saltar a los árboles, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Su padre solía quejarse de que su hermano era despreciable y cruel, y que siempre quiso tener una última pelea con él para hacerlo morder el polvo y probarle que lo había superado. Pero aún cuando hablara de mala manera, había veces en las que percibía un pequeñísimo toque de orgullo y hasta cariño cuando se refería a él. Era su hermano después de todo, y siempre existiría una parte suya que sabría guardarle cierto aprecio, por más que intentara demostrar lo contrario.

Era por eso que Izayoi sonreía sin que pudiese verla, una sonrisa que evocaba esas emociones que su papá había intentado ocultar, pero de las que ella pudo percatarse correctamente.

―Me alegra que lo que perdiste al fin regrese a ti. Espero que seas muy feliz, tío Sesshomaru.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, Sesshomaru se sintió un poquito en paz consigo mismo cuando la mancha roja se perdió entre el follaje. Al menos ella no parecía ser _tan_ torpe y decepcionante como lo había sido Inuyasha, por lo que inmediatamente supo que estaría bien.

Pero cualquier pensamiento que Sesshomaru pudo tener con respecto de las últimas palabras de su sobrina fue borrado de su mente por el sonido de unos pasos ligeros y rápidos sobre la hierba. Y un aroma muy, _muy_ familiar.

…

La muchacha soltó un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras, casi arrastrando los pies. Los últimos días no habían sido los mejores de su corta vida, y en ese momento ni se sentía con ánimos para salir de la cama. Pero era año nuevo, el primer día del nuevo siglo, y su familia era tan tradicional que debían presentarse en el templo lo más temprano posible para orar y pedir bendiciones.

Miró a sus hermanos que iban a su lado. Naoki, el mayor, tenía grandes ojeras e iba bastante despeinado. Su madre lo había obligado a usar un traje negro ceremonial, y aunque se veía bastante elegante, su cara de muerto viviente daba la impresión de que su lugar estaba en un ataúd y no en una ceremonia de año nuevo.

Su hermana Kurumi era el opuesto exacto del primogénito: estaba perfectamente peinada y arreglada, con su hermoso kimono y sus accesorios tan bien colocados que parecía una muñeca de exhibición. Y con esa sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro, su imagen se veía aún más radiante. Nada le gustaba más a Kurumi que verse presentable y lucirse frente a los demás.

Ella, al contrario, era más parecida a su hermano, aunque al menos tenía mejor aspecto. Había sabido vestirse y arreglarse bien ―con ayuda, claro, pues aún estaba muy dormida al momento de alistarse―, pero eso no significaba que lo disfrutaba como Kurumi. Si le preguntaban a Hana, preferiría estar acostada en la cama hasta el mediodía en lugar de subir unas interminables escaleras con el frío tan horrible de Tokio, cuando ni siquiera había salido el sol. En su antiguo hogar, Okinawa, el poco frío del sur era tan ligero que hacía los inviernos más soportables.

―Ay, mamá ―escuchó que se quejaba su hermano, mientras subía arrastrando los pies. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos―. Creo que los dioses nos bendecirán sin importar la hora a la que vengamos.

―¡Eso te pasa por salir de fiesta hasta la madrugada! ―lo regañó su madre.

―No estaba de fiesta. Me acabo de mudar, estaba haciendo nuevas amistades.

―Sí, con geishas y borrachos a las dos de la mañana.

―¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Soy muy sociable!

Hana sintió ganas de reír, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa distraída. Siempre había sido muy entretenido escuchar las tontas discusiones de su madre y hermano, sólo que en aquella ocasión no se sentía capaz de enfocarse en nada.

De nuevo había soñado cosas extrañas, como cada noche desde que era pequeña. Pero esta vez definitivamente había algo diferente. La sensación con la que se había despertado aún le aplastaba el pecho con una tristeza imposible para alguien de tan sólo dieciséis años.

Desde hacía tiempo que esas experiencias venían a ella mientras dormía. Se veía a sí misma, en otro lugar y con otra apariencia, una muy parecida a la que tenía en realidad. A veces era una niña pequeña que cantaba mientras recolectaba flores, otras veces era una joven casi adulta muy enferma.

O podía ser la misma niña, pero soportando un dolor que cualquiera encontraría mortal.

Se podía ver a sí misma huyendo de lobos salvajes, podía sentir la tierra en sus pies descalzos y el dolor en su garganta con cada respiración. Sentía su corazón agitado y su visión borrosa mientras buscaba desesperadamente a _alguien_ que pudiera salvarla. Alguien que nunca llegaba a tiempo, porque los animales la atrapaban.

Constantemente soñaba con cosas malas, cosas que podían ponerle el pelo de punta a cualquier persona y lograba despertarla muy agitada. A veces le costaba mucho tranquilizarse, y había ocasiones en las que ni siquiera podía contener las lágrimas.

Aunque no todo era tan malo.

También había sueños en los que viajaba con criaturas como las que aparecen en cuentos fantásticos. Una especie de dragón de dos cabezas y un hombrecillo verde que se le parecía a un kappa. Recordaba ser feliz en su compañía, reír y jugar con ambos. Su risa brotaba tan naturalmente que cuando despertaba se preguntaba por qué no era capaz de reír así en la vida real. De manera tan despreocupada y genuinamente feliz.

Algunos sueños eran muy tranquilos, como si alguien le susurrara al oído una historia y su mente se encargara de representarla, haciéndola la protagonista. Una protagonista pequeña y alegre que recogía flores y cantaba, siempre esperando a alguien. Y cuando esa persona aparecía, su sonrisa se volvía más ancha de lo que creía posible. Esos, sin duda, fueron los mejores momentos de aquella niña.

Pero cuando soñaba que era mayor, las cosas no eran tan agradables. Tenía una sensación parecida a cuando los lobos la perseguían, pero era todavía peor, porque la persecución no tenía fin. Estaba segura de que unos seres la asechaban, la miraban todo el tiempo con sus ojos rojos y brillantes, y unas sonrisas retorcidas que le helaban la sangre. Y eso era lo más aterrador del asunto: sabía que todo eso era imposible, porque ni los fantasmas ni los espectros existían, pero en su sueño, eran tan reales como el aire que respiraba. Eran invisibles, pero nunca se iban. Querían llevarla con ellos, lo intentaban en todo momento.

¿Pero llevarla adónde? No lo sabía, no lo podía _recordar_. Pero fuera donde fuera, o lo que sea que esas criaturas eran, sabía que no debía seguirlas. Porque si lo hacía, sería su fin.

De aquellos sueños recordaba rostros, conversaciones y emociones, pero no con mucha claridad. Todos se mezclaban entre sí, haciendo difícil reconocerlos por separado. Era como tener un rompecabezas de miles de piezas, y sólo un puñado de ellas había encontrado a sus compañeras.

Lo cual era muy adecuado a cómo se sentía. Incompleta. ¿Qué podría faltarle, si lo tenía todo? Con sólo dieciséis años se podía decir que su vida estaba bastante bien: buena familia, buena posición económica, amistades, un futuro prometedor ―empezaría a estudiar enfermería dentro de poco―, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía?

No era así antes.

―_¡Qué suerte tienes!_ ―le había dicho ilusionada su hermana cuando le comentó lo que le sucedía―. _De seguro estás teniendo regresiones a tus vidas pasadas, ¡qué emocionante!_

―_¿Eso crees?_ ―preguntó tímidamente, aún esperando que se burlara de ella. Pero Kurumi era tan soñadora que aquello era poco probable.

―_Claro que sí, ¿qué más podría ser? Oh, Hana, cuánta envidia te tengo. ¿No recuerdas haber visto algún muchacho? ¿Estuviste enamorada en tu vida pasada?_

Hana la miró interrogante. El amor era su tema de conversación favorito, y su pudor no existía si se lo tocaba.

―_La verdad es que no estoy segura. Pero sueño mucho con un hombre. Lo conozco desde que soy pequeña, sé que lo quiero mucho y estoy con él por un tiempo. Pero cuando soy más grande no lo veo más_ ―se desanimó. A pesar de que fuera un sueño, sentía aquellas emociones con total claridad, y le era imposible ignorarlas o hacerlas desaparecer. Ya se había cansado de intentarlo, así que optó por aceptar que tendría que vivir con ellas―. _Sin embargo, cuando estoy enferma, él regresa y se queda conmigo hasta el final. Creo que estaba intentando ayudarme. Estaba molesto porque no podía hacerlo, pero a mí no me importaba. Sólo quería que estuviera conmigo _―su voz se fue apagando dolorcito se alojaba en su pecho cuando pensaba al respecto, como una espinita vieja que se mueve continuamente.

―_¡Santo cielo, qué romántico!_ ―suspiró Kurumi, pensando que su tono de voz había bajado por la vergüenza―. _Aunque creo que es algo raro que lo conozcas desde pequeña cuando él ya es adulto. Habrás tenido un romance con un tipo bastante mayor, pero da igual. ¿Cómo es? ¿Recuerdas su nombre o su cara?_

―_No _―contestó la pequeña con pesar―. _No puedo recordar su cara. Sé cómo es, pero no puedo colocar sus rasgos juntos. Tiene el cabello largo y blanco y sus ojos son amarillos. Sé que es apuesto y muy serio a la vez, y no habla mucho. Pero también sé que era bueno, siempre me trataba bien y me agradaba bastante estar con él_ ―añadió con el rubor acoplándose en sus mejillas. ¿Era normal que le gustara alguien de un sueño? ¿Aunque no pudiera recordar ni cómo era su rostro?

Kurumi se quedó en silencio un momento.

―_¿Cabello blanco y ojos amarillos? _

Hana asintió. Le tenía mucha confianza a su hermana como para contarle sus cosas más íntimas, pero la mirada que le dedicaba le hacía sentir incómoda esta vez. Quizás era un tema muy privado y extraño de discutir con tu hermana mayor.

―_Qué raro. ¿Estás segura que así luce? Tal vez no sea una regresión, sino otra cosa. ¿Has estado escuchando las historias de Naoki otra vez? ¡Ese tonto siempre intenta llenarte la cabeza con sus fantasías!_

―_¿Qué? ¡No, no es eso!_ ―se defendió rápidamente. Naoki tenía un gusto particular por el folklore antiguo de su país, ése en el que se contaban historias de demonios y youkais que aterrorizaban villas y mataban gente en ataques de ira. No eran más que cuentos, pero aún eran interesantes de oír y muchas personas seguían creyendo en ellos, aunque Hana se mantenía neutral al respecto―. _Mis sueños no tienen nada que ver con las historias de Naoki, los tengo desde antes de escucharlas._

―_Bueno… de todas formas es improbable que hayas conocido a una persona con esas características. ¡O tal vez hayas vivido en otro país! Sé que la gente de occidente tiene el cabello y los ojos claros, pero que sean de esos colores… No lo sé. Quizás no sean regresiones a vidas pasadas después de todo. ¡O puede que estés confundiendo las cosas! Podemos consultar videntes, ¿sabes? Mis amigas siempre van los fines de semana, tú y yo podríamos acompañarlas antes de mudarnos a Tokio_.

La menor guardó silencio, permitiendo que Kurumi se fuera por las ramas, como era su hábito, y cambiara el tema a uno que le interesara más. Pronto la conversación que mantuvieron sobre sus extraños sueños fue dejada en segundo plano.

Aunque fuera improbable que esa criatura siquiera hubiera existido alguna vez, o alguna de las otras que parecían ser sobrenaturales, Hana todavía conservaba la duda. De nuevo se apoyaba en que aquello era tan realista que no podía ser parte de su imaginación. ¿Cómo rayos podría imaginar emociones y sensaciones tan profundas siendo ella una persona tan ingenua y de poco mundo?

Lo que más le angustiaba era, precisamente, aquel hombre de cabello blanco. Fuera real o no, su pecho se oprimía cada vez que pensaba en él. Verlo siempre le causaba ansiedad y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo; adoraba su presencia pero a veces la ponía muy nerviosa y angustiada.

Hasta el sueño de la noche anterior, en la primera noche de año nuevo.

Hana se detuvo justo en el último peldaño, con la vista fija en el suelo y respirando lo más pausadamente posible. Hace justo unas pocas horas, pudo conocer el _final_ de aquella vida paralela que inundaba su mente durante las noches.

Aún le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, y le asustaba pensar que se tomaba aquellas _visiones_ como totalmente verídicas, aunque no tuviera ninguna evidencia de que lo fueran.

¿Pero cómo alguien podía pensar en evidencias luego de experiencias de ese calibre?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a presenciar todo aquello como si de verdad lo estuviera viviendo una vez más.

Escuchaba la lluvia caer. Primero como unas pocas gotas débiles que se filtran entre las hojas de los árboles, y luego, con grandes proyectiles helados golpeando todo a su paso. Estaba muy cansada y somnolienta, casi no podía abrir los ojos. Pero se las arregló para hablar con él, que estaba parado frente a ella observándola fijamente con sus ojos amarillos que parecían destellar en la oscuridad.

Las palabras salían con torpeza de su boca, y ni siquiera podía recordarlas en ese momento. O no quería hacerlo, porque le daba la impresión de que era una despedida muy, muy triste. Así lo sentía Hana, ahora despierta, mientras terminaba de llegar al templo Higurashi.

Tocó su mano inconscientemente, aún con el recuerdo muy vívido de aquella otra mano, más grande y fuerte sosteniéndola. Qué bien se había sentido. Y de repente, todo se apagó. Pero no despertó, el sueño siguió adelante, con el agarre de esa mano tibia aún sujetándola y su voz llamándola por su nombre. Su nombre… ¿qué nombre había dicho? No tenía idea.

Podía percibir el sufrimiento en aquel hombre arrodillado frente a ella, jamás lo había visto tan abatido. Le dolía el corazón de sólo pensarlo en la actualidad. Y sin darse cuenta de cómo, lo siguiente que supo era que lo abrazaba con fuerza, como nunca lo había hecho en vida.

Él estaba muy quieto, sintiéndola aún sin poderla ver. Y ella le prometió con un susurro en su oído que se volverían a ver.

Hana aún recordaba esas palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza. Era curioso que pudiera repetirlas a la perfección y no hacerlo con todo lo demás que había dicho antes.

Aquella mañana, luego de tal _sueño,_ no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar lo más calladamente posible. No había dormido casi nada por los festejos de año nuevo de la noche anterior, y todavía era demasiado temprano, aún para presentarse en el templo. Sencillamente no tuvo la fuerza para retener todo el dolor y angustia que la inundaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, en una habitación en medio de Tokio? Debería estar con ese hombre de cabello blanco, ¡se lo había prometido! ¿Por qué no lo había cumplido?

Eran preguntas que aún se hacía, preguntas que la atormentarían durante probablemente toda su vida.

Su familia, ya acostumbrada a sus períodos de meditación interna, supo disminuir el ritmo de su caminata para esperarla. Ni siquiera se percató de que la discusión entre Naoki y su madre ya había acabado y todos la miraban sobre el hombro.

Hana había sido una niña muy normal e hiperactiva cuando era pequeña: saltaba, jugaba y hablaba con tal frenesí que sus palabras parecían más bien zumbidos inentendibles. Pero, cuando comenzó a crecer su vivacidad fue mermando para dar paso a una personalidad más callada y pensativa, una que, a los ojos de todos, excepto los de Kurumi, no tenía explicación.

Sólo su hermana sabía que era lo que tenía tan reflexiva a la pequeña de la familia, y había respetado su deseo de no compartirlo con nadie más.

Kurumi le hizo señas a los demás para indicarles que siguieran adelante y se quedó parada hasta que su hermanita la alcanzó. Hana salió de su ensoñación para ver que las dos estaban muy rezagadas y la mayor la miraba alzando una ceja.

―¿De nuevo tus sueños? ―inquirió. Hana asintió apenada. La imagen borrosa de ese hombre seguía volviendo a ella, y más aún la manera en que se sintió al abrazarlo y consolarlo. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta, estaba segura de que supo lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Cómo quería abrazarlo de nuevo. Verlo a los ojos, tomarle la mano y decirle que todo estaba bien. Que ella estaba bien y que no tenía que estar triste por más tiempo. Lo quería más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Gracias a eso, le llegó una nueva y obvia afirmación: _amaba _a ese hombre. Y cada día, desde que pudo recordarlo, añoraba por él desesperadamente.

Pero, ¿qué sabía Hana del amor? Nada. Nunca se había enamorado, ni siquiera había besado a ningún chico. Algunos le parecían lindos, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se bloqueaba para que sus pensamientos no fueran más lejos. No _quería_ fijarse en _nadie_, había una parte suya que le decía que eso estaba mal, y ella no se tomó la molestia de contradecirla ni justificarla. Lo prefería así.

Y aún así, de alguna manera sabía que lo que ella sentía por ese ser incorpóreo ―o _imaginario_― era amor. No existía ninguna otra palabra que pudiera describir lo que sentía cuando pensaba en él.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca, verdad?

Kurumi, viendo la evidente tristeza de su hermana, la tomó de las manos y torció la cara para ganarse su atención. Había algo en ella que le hacía tener la necesidad de cuidarla y consolarla.

―¿Estás bien, Hana? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Hana quiso darle un rotundo _no_, pero cuando alzó la vista para verla, vio también el entorno en el que estaban con claridad. Una muy extraña claridad.

En vez de contestarle, dio una mirada detenida a sus alrededores con estupefacción. Ella _conocía_ ese lugar: las casillas, el Torii, el Árbol Sagrado, el pozo devorador de huesos ―ahora cubierto bajo techo, notó―, los caminos… todo estaba ahí casi como lo había dejado.

No se detuvo a cuestionar sus pensamientos ―que de seguro no tenían sentido, porque nunca había pisado ese templo― y los dejó fluir con maravillado efecto de _déjà vu._ Era como volver a casa luego de una eternidad en un lugar lejano y desconocido.

―¿Hana? ―volvió a llamarla Kurumi, esta vez con preocupación.

―Hermana… ¿puedes ir con papá y mamá un momento? Me gustaría dar una vuelta por aquí antes de rezar.

La mayor la miró extrañada. Eso ya era muy raro, inclusive para tratarse de Hana.

―¿Te pasa algo?

Hana decidió no revelarle la verdad todavía. Su hermana era paciente y comprensiva, pero esto ya estaba un poco fuera de límites. Quería disfrutarlo un poco más por su cuenta, antes de regresar a la realidad. Fuera ésta _real _o no.

―Es que me gustaría ver algo. No pasa nada, tranquila ―la miró a los ojos, sonriendo con un alivio que nunca había sentido antes, uno que no quería abandonar.

Kurumi decidió no hacer más preguntas por el momento.

―De acuerdo. Pero no vayas muy lejos, puedes perderte.

Hana asintió distraídamente, con su sonrisa creciendo en sus labios cada vez que daba un nuevo paso y se percataba de nuevos detalles. Algunas plantas, las estructuras más sólidas, colores más brillantes… todo era nuevo y viejo a la vez, lo sabía, ¿pero cómo? Había algo en ese lugar que le atraía, como si intentara _decirle_ algo. O tal vez, hacerla recordar.

_Oh, dioses_, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio una cosa en particular. Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez a mayor ritmo y una sacudida eléctrica la invadió por debajo de la piel. Ahí estaba una vieja caseta de oraciones, más alejada del resto y dándole la cara al pequeño bosque que tenía por delante. Como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito o tuviera algún significado.

Se acercó hasta que sus manos tocaron la madera desgastada con los años. Las puertas estaban abiertas y no era más que un pequeño altar ordinario con incienso y ofrendas. Pero había algo más con esa casilla y su posición que le hacía saber que ése no era un altar común y corriente. Era _especial_, podía poner las manos al fuego por eso.

Su vista siguió la dirección que encaraba la estructura, hacia los árboles y arbustos más allá del pequeño cercado de postes y cadenas que marcaban los límites del templo.

_No ha cambiado nada_, se dijo a sí misma sin siquiera pensarlo. Era como si las palabras le llegaran a la cabeza con su misma voz, pero sin previo aviso.

Cuando dio el primer paso para adentrarse en el bosquecillo, cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por la breve brisa helada. La última vez llovía y estaba muy oscuro, nada como lo era ahora: luminoso, fresco y relajado.

Con cada paso que daba, la presión en su pecho crecía más y más, como si en realidad estuviera dando una desenfrenada carrera. Le hubiera encantado hacerlo, pero su pesado kimono de año nuevo no le permitía moverse con toda la libertad que sentía salir disparada de su piel. No sabía qué era lo que buscaba, o si buscaba algo en absoluto, sólo seguía el impulso de sus piernas sin rechistar.

Al estar el templo medio escondido por las ramas y copas de los árboles, se detuvo y contempló todo cuanto estaba a su alcance. Podía ver salir su propio aliento, pero era incapaz de sentir frío alguno, sólo sentía pinchazos cada vez más insistentes en su interior. Sabía que estaba por pasar algo increíble, como cuando uno se para en medio de un acantilado y se prepara para saltar al agua cristalina que le espera en el fondo.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera imaginarlo, lo vio.

Era _él_.

El hombre que había visto en sus extrañas visiones a lo largo de su vida estaba parado frente a ella, observándola en silencio con esos hermosos ojos dorados que la perseguían aún estando despierta.

Hana se quedó paralizada, llegando inclusive a contener la respiración. Llevó las manos a su boca lentamente mientras abría los ojos a su máxima capacidad. La piel se le había puesto de gallina y la garganta se le había secado por completo. Incluso creyó que sus músculos se aflojaban, pero se mantuvo parada firmemente.

Era justamente como siempre lo había _visto_, sólo que ahora al fin podía ver su rostro en su totalidad. Y era incluso mejor de lo que había esperado. Sus ojos, su nariz, las marcas en sus mejillas y frente, sus orejas puntiagudas y su cabello blanco… ¡hasta su vestimenta! Todo era tal y como lo recordaba, por fin tenía una figura concreta que no se distorsionaba o volvía difusa. ¿Era eso alguna clase de alucinación? ¿Estaba soñando de nuevo?

Quiso pellizcarse para comprobarlo, pero no conseguía hacer ningún movimiento a voluntad.

―Rin.

Un palpitar violento la sacudió.

No supo cuándo la primera lágrima bajó a toda velocidad hasta caer por su barbilla, ni siquiera había sentido sus ojos humedecerse. Definitivamente, algo dentro de ella explotó.

_Rin_. Ése era su nombre. También lo era Hana, pero Rin fue su _verdadero_ nombre durante mucho tiempo.

Su boca comenzó a temblar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y su visión se volvió borrosa por la cantidad de lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar.

Se sintió débil y muy fuerte a la vez, sintió ganas de reír y llorar, saltar y tirarse al piso. Sus recuerdos ―los _reales_― empezaron a pasar a carrera por su mente, como una tira de imágenes sin fin. Todos tenían sentido, ya había rostros completos, nombres y frases que podía escuchar con total claridad en lugar de ser una maraña de palabras incompletas o confusas.

―Señor Sesshomaru ―dijo ella cuando al fin logró hacer un sonido. Su voz fue clara aunque baja, pues no sentía que las cuerdas vocales le dieran para más. Con lentitud, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por inercia.

Él no hizo ningún gesto, pero pudo ver que sus ojos lo expresaban en su lugar. Se quedaron a poca distancia el uno del otro, sólo mirándose fijamente. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera un momento, y en ese momento, toda una vida hubiera transcurrido y la dejara regresar al pasado. Al pasado del que provenía.

Comenzó a respirar más pesadamente, intentando contener más aire del que era posible en un vano intento de estabilizarse. Era demasiado para ella.

Y sin poderse contener más, sucumbió a sus impulsos y lo estrechó lo más fuerte que pudo. Sus brazos temblaban, una parte de ella le decía que no era correcto abrazarlo, pero la mandó rápidamente al diablo. Después de añorarlo durante tantos años no iba a mantenerse serena. Ya tendría oportunidad para hacerlo, y ahora no era el momento.

―Lo extrañé tanto… ―le susurró.

Sesshomaru no pronunció palabra alguna, no había nada que pudiera decir. Aspiró hondamente el aroma tan familiar. Le parecía difícil creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo, permitiéndose disfrutar de la cercanía, algo que nunca había hecho con anterioridad. También era abrumador para él, pero por supuesto que no lo dejaría notar a simple vista como lo hacía ella.

―Señor Sesshomaru… Tenía tanto miedo de que nada fuera real, de que usted sólo fuera un producto de mi imaginación. Me alegro tanto de haberme equivocado ―le dijo, separándose un poco. Él seguía siendo más alto que ella, por lo que tenía que alzar el mentón para ver sus ojos.

―¿Me recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Hana ―o mejor dicho _Rin_― se ensanchó todavía más y varias lágrimas rodaron a la carrera por su rostro.

―Sí, claro que sí. Lo he hecho inconscientemente desde que soy pequeña. Soñaba con usted y mi vida pasada cada noche. Revivía cada momento, pero no sabía qué significaban. Y cada vez eran más y más reales, como si los viviera por segunda vez. Usted siempre aparecía en algún momento, y cuando eso pasaba… ya no sentía miedo ―le reveló cálidamente―. Aunque creyera que eran sueños, siempre supe que algún día lo volvería a ver. S-sólo que… no puedo creer que ese día haya llegado por fin. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

_Rin_ soltó el aire que había contenido, disimulando su llanto, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, en un punto donde su armadura no la lastimaba, mientras cerraba los ojos.

¡Tenía tanto que contarle, y tanto que preguntarle! No estaba segura de cuánta cantidad de años habían pasado desde su último encuentro, por lo que tenía demasiadas cosas con las que ponerse al corriente. Su interior se hinchaba con un cúmulo de emociones inexplicables e inentendibles, por lo que supo que era mejor dejar la conversación para después. Ahora sólo quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

De repente comprendía muchísimas cosas de un solo golpe, como si toda la información se vertiera sobre ella cual agua que cae de una furiosa cascada. Se había sentido extraña y melancólica todo ese tiempo porque no podía recordarlo a él y a su vida anterior. Porque involuntariamente sabía que debía hacerlo. Sentía que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado, por más cariñosa y atenta que fuera su familia, algo dentro suyo le decía que debía estar en otro sitio, con otras personas. Con _otra_ persona.

Ella era Hana, sí. Había nacido de su madre actual y había crecido con unos padres y hermanos que la amaban tanto como ella a ellos. Pero también era Rin, la huérfana criada por demonios y pueblerinos, la niña que murió en las fauces de los lobos y regresó en el regazo de su protector. Ése que la había sostenido tantas veces como lo hacía ahora.

Sesshomaru la escuchó sorber y llorar calladamente, con sus brazos aún rodeándolo como si temiera que desapareciera de un momento a otro. No podía culparla, él sentía algo bastante similar.

¿Pero cómo podía ser exactamente ella? Según tenía entendido, el alma humana maduraba y se adaptaba a las condiciones de su nueva vida, borrando todo vestigio de la anterior para empezar de cero. Aquella joven mujer que se aferraba a él era la misma que había visto crecer. Tenía su mismo aroma, sus mismos gestos y su misma sonrisa. Lo único que variaba un poco era su apariencia, pero no demasiado. Le dio una mirada. Era casi igual a la Rin de siempre, sólo que con algunos cambios: su piel no era tan pálida, su cabello era castaño y quizás era un poco más alta que antes. Pero sus ojos se mantenían intactos.

Como respuesta casi instantánea a su particular duda, Tenseiga se agitó débilmente para hacerse notar. Era como si se alegrara de que ella hubiera regresado al fin.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos al comprenderlo. Eso era.

Tenseiga había dado todo su poder a Rin aquella noche para escudarla de los moradores, lo que debía significar que esa energía aún se encontraba con ella en esta nueva vida. Seguramente eso era lo que había preservado la esencia de la muchacha casi intacta, permitiéndole acceder a sus memorias y manteniendo su personalidad.

¿No había dicho Totosai que la espada se daría cuenta cuando encontrara la energía que perdió? ¿O estaba resonando más bien acorde a lo que sentía _él_?

Fuera lo que fuera, ya no tenía importancia. Ella había regresado, y no la volvería a perder. Era la promesa que se había hecho en el mismo momento en que supo que Rin reencarnaría, la razón por la que había pasado tanto tiempo simplemente esperando. Y era una promesa que no se atrevería a romper.

_Rin_ se despegó de él un momento, aún con los ojos anegados y las mejillas rojas, contemplándolo de lleno con una satisfacción y admiración que iban más allá de las palabras.

―No estoy soñando, ¿verdad? ¿Esto de verdad está pasando?

Como toda contestación, él limpió con calma una lágrima que caía por su rostro, retirándola delicadamente con el pulgar, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con aquellas orbes doradas que parecían tan frías e inmutables. Pero la verdad no podía estar más lejos.

―Muchas gracias ―le dijo ella con un murmullo―, le agradezco que me haya dado esta oportunidad de regresar y tener una vida normal. Es el mejor regalo que ha podido hacerme, nunca podré pagárselo.

―No seas tonta ―contestó él, deslizando la mano por su rostro para regresarla a su posición original. No tenía por qué dar las gracias, era el trabajo de un guardián el de resguardar a su protegida. Aunque no lo había hecho por ese motivo precisamente. Sesshomaru sintió que un peso se elevaba de sus hombros, un peso que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Tomó delicadamente su mentón mirándola con atención.

―¿Eres feliz ahora, Rin?

―Sí, mucho. Mi familia es muy buena conmigo. Tengo a mis padres, un hermano y una hermana que me cuidan mucho, inclusive tenemos un gato ―sonrió ella tiernamente―. Crecer con todos ellos es una gran bendición, algo que no tuve cuando fui Rin. Pero… crecer con ustedes es algo que no podría cambiar por nada, señor Sesshomaru. Usted me hizo quien soy ahora, y por eso también le doy las gracias.

La muchacha posó los dedos en la mano que sostenía su barbilla, sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba aún más fuerte con cada contacto.

―Aunque si soy verdaderamente feliz ahora no es precisamente por mi familia. Es porque usted está aquí conmigo ―declaró en un arranque de valor. Su mirada ambarina seguía haciéndola sentir insignificante como lo había hecho antaño, pero esta vez no se quedaría callada―. Y no quiero que eso cambie. Al fin lo he vuelto a ver, no soportaría verlo marcharse de nuevo.

_Rin_ podría haber jurado que vio una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro inmutable, pero no pudo asegurarse porque apenas duró un segundo.

―No he dicho que lo haría.

Ella sonrió con toda la capacidad que le permitieron sus labios y continuó sollozando en silencio. Era como estar dentro del sueño más maravilloso de todos, y si era así, haría todo lo posible por no despertar nunca.

Sesshomaru ablandó su semblante mientras la contemplaba. Había vivido una larga y satisfactoria vida, llena de batallas memorables y victorias importantes. Pero nunca había experimentado una sensación como esa. Era como si sus viejas victorias se vieran opacadas y carecieran de relevancia, cediéndole el paso a esa imagen de _Rin_. Estando en otro cuerpo, en otras circunstancias y en otro lugar no quitaba el hecho de que ésa fuera _su_ Rin.

―Señor Sesshomaru ―llamó ella con algo de timidez, luego de estar mucho rato en absoluto silencio. Sus ojos brillaban y su rostro estaba ligeramente acalorado―. ¿Le podría pedir un favor? ¿Puede cerrar los ojos por un segundo?

Él apenas frunció el entrecejo, adivinando sus intenciones al vuelo. La última vez que le había pedido eso fue durante circunstancias muy diferentes en las que estuvo a punto de negarse. Ése no había sido el momento adecuado, y no podía distraerse de las prioridades que debía atender. Pero ya todo había terminado. Los perros del inframundo no eran una amenaza esperando en la oscuridad, la vida de Rin no pendía de un hilo y nada estaba a punto de tomar un rumbo catastrófico.

Sesshomaru hizo a un lado su orgullo y frialdad por esa única vez y cerró los ojos con parsimonia. Ya no le importaba, se lo debía.

Pero cuando ella posó sus labios sobre los suyos, él reaccionó de una forma que no había planeado. Apretó el agarre en su cintura para acercarla aún más y correspondió su caricia con urgencia, tomándola por sorpresa. No había ninguna otra cosa que quisiera hacer más que tenerla muy cerca de él. Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, unas que hasta entonces pensó que era incapaz de producir.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Ni su desatada imaginación habría logrado concebir la respuesta que estaba recibiendo. Una sonrisa se formó a medias en sus labios ocupados, mientras sus párpados se cerraban de nuevo lentamente, abrazando aquel gesto con todo el gusto del mundo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué sucedería a partir de ese entonces, pero tampoco repararon en ello. Sólo se dejaron llevar como nunca habían tenido la oportunidad.

Pero ahora la tenían, y se aferrarían a ella para no dejarla escapar. Después de todo, habían esperado muchísimo para recuperarla. Una espera que, sin lugar a duda, había valido la pena.

**REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS… REVIEWS**

Al fin, después de siglos, y siglos y más siglos, he aquí Reunited Soul. Lamento muchísimo la larga espera, una cosa llevó a otra y antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos saliendo de enero (por dios, qué rápido pasó el mes) y me di cuenta de que lo había retrasado bastante. Pero basta de excusas, eso no es lo que importa.

¿Qué les pareció el oneshot? Intenté no hacerlo tan rosa hacia el final, pero sentía que se los debía tanto a los lectores como a los personajes. Es que rayos, como 400 años sin verse ¿y encima se van a mantener fríos y distantes? No, qué va. Se merecen un encuentro bonito y emotivo porque se lo han ganado a pulso y porque sé que todo el mundo me molería a palos si lo vuelvo a terminar mal xD Por cierto, espero no haber caído en ooc, no fue fácil colocar a Sesshomaru en esta situación. Relatar la pequeña historia de Izayoi tampoco fue muy sencillo, porque sentía que debía dar más explicaciones y al mismo tiempo pensé que no podía extralimitarme con su tiempo en escena, pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

Si pudieran darme sus opiniones se los agradecería un montón, por si encuentran algún error o creen que se puede cambiar algo a mejor o cosas de ese estilo. Aunque secretamente espero que les haya gustado tal y como está xD

Un besazo gigante a todo el mundo, y mil millones de gracias por su paciencia. Chocolates extra para todo el mundo :D

Se cuidan, coman sus verduras y lávense los dientes antes de ir a dormir. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
